


Belonging

by vellagohyll



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Barebacking, Collars, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellagohyll/pseuds/vellagohyll
Summary: Heath is proud to have a rhino as a pet. Rhyno is happy to have a place where he belongs.





	Belonging

Heath wasn't sure if he was the only one who had a rhino as a pet, but he was damn proud of it. The big, strong Rhyno, who gored his opponents in the ring, belonged to him. The former ECW, Hardcore, Tag Team and US Champion, the veteran young talents looked up to was his, his alone. That was something special for sure, even though he couldn't tell anyone else about it. There were too many ignorant people in the world. They wouldn't understand it. They wouldn't understand his love for his pet, wouldn't understand that they both wanted this, enjoyed it, were turned on by it.

But that was okay. Maybe it was even better to have a secret like that. It helped them to relax when they came home after another stressful day as WWE superstars.

With a sigh of relief, Rhyno took off his T-shirt in the living room. Finally, he was able to drop his responsibilities, didn't need to act tough. He couldn't wait to be petted. When he was completely undressed, he got down on his knees. The thick brown polyester rug under him was soft enough that it didn't hurt. He removed the tie from his hair because he knew that his partner preferred it loose.

It didn't take long. Then Heath returned from the bathroom. He had taken a shower, and now he was only wearing a bathrobe. When Rhyno saw what he held in his hands, he already got hard.

Rhinos usually didn't wear collars. But this one did. With anticipation in his eyes, he looked up at the other man.

"Oh, what a good boy you are," Heath cooed. He leaned down, wrapped the thick, black leather collar around Rhyno's neck and fastened the buckle. "This okay? Not too tight?"

Rhyno shook his head. It fit perfectly around him. Synthetic fur on the inseam added to the comfort. They didn't want their curious co-workers to ask about the _strange marks_ on his neck - not again, even if they had just been worried. He took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar smell of leather.

The collar grounded him and made him feel safe. It had one O-ring because he only had one owner. Heath clipped a heavy-duty chain leash to it. It rattled pleasantly and had a soft padded leather handle, which Heath kept in his hands.

He patted Rhyno on the head and ruffled his hair, making him smile. "You're such a good boy. Are you hungry?"

Rhyno shook his head.

"Water?"

This time Rhyno nodded. "Okay, wait a minute." Heath put the leash on the floor. "Stay!" He went to the kitchen and soon returned with a bowl filled with fresh water. Rhyno patiently knelt on the floor. "Okay, there ya go." Heath put the bowl down, and his pet started lapping up some water. His hands were placed on each side of the bowl, his palms on the floor.

When he was done, he looked up, his face wet. Heath grabbed his chin in an affectionate gesture and wiped some drops of water away. Then he stepped back, and his hand wandered to the bulge in his bathrobe. "Oh, I'm so horny. What about you?" he asked, even though he was able to see Rhyno's hard cock.

His pet nodded eagerly, then rubbed his head against Heath's legs, making him grin. "Okay, let's go!" Heath grabbed the leash and went upstairs, Rhyno following him on his hands and knees.

When they reached the bedroom, Heath made his pet kneel on the faux sheepskin rug in front of the bed and put the leash down again. "Stay."

Then he slowly opened the bathrobe and stripped it off. Rhyno's eyes widened, and he licked his lips but didn't move. He couldn't help staring at Heath's cock, which was just as hard as his was. He wanted to suck it, but he wasn't allowed to. Precum already leaked down his own thick shaft. He wasn't allowed to touch himself either, no matter how big the urge was.

Heath turned around and climbed onto the bed on his knees, his ass toward his pet. He leaned his head down, grabbed his butt cheeks and spread them apart. "Come."

Rhyno jumped forward so fast that he almost tripped over his leash. Only a few seconds after Heath's command, he licked him greedily, his hands placed on the bed between Heath's trembling legs. His owner was a moaning mess as his skilled tongue swirled over the rim of his puckering entrance. The tip of his tongue pushed against his sphincter again and again until it loosened enough that he was able to slip it into him.

Rhyno was so distracted by his delicious task that he barely noticed the cold metal of the chain against his skin, hanging down his body, between his legs, the handle on the floor. However, he never forgot the leather around his neck. He couldn't, didn't want to. It reminded him to be a good pet, a pet that would be loved not abandoned.

"Wait..." Heath crawled away from him, panting. "Enough."

Rhyno blinked. Had he done something wrong? Heath turned around. His face was red and sweaty. There was a wet spot on the sheets where Heath's cock had been.

"Wait," Heath said again. He took the lube from his nightstand and coated his fingers. Then he lay down on his back, spread his legs and shoved one finger into his hole. Rhyno had prepared him well. So it was easy for him to quickly open himself up, and soon a second finger followed. His eyes were closed and his lips parted, inhaling and exhaling.

It was difficult for Rhyno just to watch him, and he tried not to rub his cock against the bed. He didn't need to wait long, though, as Heath opened his eyes and pulled his fingers back. He leaned forward and spread some lube on Rhyno's dick. His pet gasped at the touch he had longed for so much. But before he knew it, Heath grabbed the leash and lay down on his back again. "Gore me, please! Drive your horn deep into me!"

He dragged Rhyno forward and wrapped his legs around him. His eyes closed again as the other man entered him, his hands on the bed next to each side of Heath's waist.

The leash tight in his hands, Heath let him ravage him with raw energy. Rhyno pounding into him with rhythmic thrusts made him forget everything else. For a while he just enjoyed the feeling of his body getting hotter and hotter. Pleasure streamed through him, and a tingling sensation built up in his groin. He pulled on the leash. "Stop!"

Rhyno immediately stopped moving and looked at him with big eyes. Heath almost came from knowing that he had tamed this wild animal, that he had the power to make him do whatever he wanted. Rhyno's gaze was gentle and ardent at the same time. His hair was a mess, like he usually hated it. Heath kept the leash in his left hand but reached out with his right one to cup his pet's face and stroke his sweaty skin. Rhyno leaned into his touch, longing for more. His owner slid his fingers over the collar, feeling the tough leather. Then he took the chain in both hands again. "Okay, go on. Make me come." His voice sounded weaker than he wanted, unable to hide how needy he was.

The corners of Rhyno's lips moved upward as he continued where he had left off. Hitting his sweet spot hard and fast, he made Heath come like a volcano and scream Rhyno's name until he was hoarse. Rhyno followed him only a moment later, slowing down while he filled him up until he finally collapsed on top of him, completely spent. A heartbeat later, he rolled off next to him, guilty that he had burdened his owner with his weight.

Heath didn't seem to mind. With a satisfied expression on his face, he unfastened Rhyno's collar, took it off and dropped it together with the leash to the floor.

"Thanks," Rhyno whispered and cuddled up to him.

Heath kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around him.

Rhyno smiled. It felt good to be owned. He was glad to be Heath's pet. Before he had met him, Rhyno hadn't had a home. He'd had a house, but no one had waited for him when he came back from work. Now he had a place where he belonged and where he was loved. This was his home, their home.

 


End file.
